


How To Ask

by august_anon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Getting Together, Teasing, Tickling, ticklish aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Aubrey's been craving some playful affection lately, but there's no way she can just ASK for it. No, this requires a plan.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	How To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! Not only did Spikey (inconveniently-placed-cactus on tumblr) prompt this like a month+ ago after I first finished Amnesty, I am also dedicating it to their birthday, which was Jan 9th! I wanted to post it sooner, BUT someone in my household brought home COVID and infected everyone so I was dealing with feeling real icky instead. I'm slowly starting to feel better, though, and my entire household's symptoms were very mild, so don't worry!! The exact prompt from Spikey was:
> 
> "ooh do what i couldn't during tickletober - "asking for it" with lee!aubrey/ler!dani 👀👀 ~spikey 🌵 (no pressure of course!!)"

Aubrey wanted something.

It was something she was rather certain no one would mind giving her, Duck or Jake or Dani, but it wasn’t exactly something she was willing to  _ ask _ for. It was, after all, somewhat embarrassing. Far harder to say than “I’m bisexual” or even “I’m magic,” and, to her, it somehow felt far weirder.

Aubrey was used to being weird, to being different. She was often too hyperactive for her peers, or too hyperfocused on her interests. Despite her ability to talk and talk, she missed social cues. Reading body language and facial expressions wasn’t her strong suit.

But  _ asking _ to be  _ tickled _ ? Her social skills may suck most of the time, but she was pretty sure that crossed an awkwardness line.

So, she needed a plan that didn’t involve her  _ asking _ . Operation: Annoy Someone Into Tickling Her was a go.

Dani was closest, currently, so that would be her first target. Which wasn’t easy, because Dani was very sweet and therefore could be difficult to annoy. Also, cute girls absolutely made Aubrey short circuit and even after all these months, she  _ still _ hadn’t gotten up the guts to even consider asking Dani out.

Dani was relaxing in a small copse of trees when Aubrey found her, not that far from the lodge. She had some sort of notebook or sketchbook in her lap -- Aubrey wasn’t going to pry without Dani’s invitation -- and Aubrey could hear Dr Harris Bonkers, PhD snuffling around somewhere. He knew better than to run away, so Aubrey didn’t mind Dani letting him get some fresh air.

“Hey, Dani,” Aubrey chirped, plopping down onto the grass next to her.

Dani turned and smiled up at her, strands of blonde hair seeming to glow in the sunlight streaming through the trees. Aubrey’s heart fluttered and her mouth went dry.

“Hey, Aubrey,” Dani said. “How are you?”

“Oh, I--I’m good! Are you good?”

Dani laughed a little. “Yeah, Aubrey, I’m good.”

“You, uh-- are you busy?”

“No, I’m free. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just… was looking for some company?”

Dani laughed again. “Well, I’m told that my company isn’t too bad.”

Aubrey replied with nothing more than an awkward little laugh, and leaned up against the tree next to Dani. They sat in silence for a short while, Dani doing whatever-it-was in her something-book while Aubrey twiddled her thumbs and considered her next move.

God, maybe she should’ve gone for Duck. He’s an older brother, it would probably be so  _ easy _ . Dammit.

“What’s on your mind?”

Aubrey jumped. “What?”

Dani tilted her head. “What’s got you thinking so hard, Aubrey?”

“Uh, nothing! I mean, it’s nothing important.”

Dani poked her in the side. “You sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Aubrey couldn’t help the squeak that dropped from her lips at Dani’s poke, nor the flinch that accompanied it. “Uh, y-yeah.”

This was it. Dani  _ had  _ to do it after that reaction, she just had to! Who wouldn’t give into their predatory instinct at a squeak like that? Aubrey was perfect prey--

But Dani just smiled at her and went back to her something-book.

Aubrey threw her head back against the tree and groaned, covering her face with her hands.  _ Fuck _ , she really had to spell it out for Dani, didn’t she. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as awkward as she imagined. Maybe Sylvains didn’t have the same social rules?

“You ready to talk about it, yet?”

“I--”

Dani leaned forward. She smelled like flowers and fruit and something completely foriegn, like it wasn’t from earth. Aubrey’s mind went blank.

“Will you tickle me?”

Dani blinked. “Tickle you?”

Aubrey jerked backward, smacking a hand over her face. “No, I-- that’s not what I meant, I just--”

“Aubrey,” Dani said, and Aubrey could hear the smile in her voice. “If you’re okay, then I’m okay.”

Aubrey peeked through her fingers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And then Dani’s grin widened as she set her something-book aside and lunged at Aubrey.

Aubrey was already laughing as she fell back, even though she wasn’t being tickled yet. Her laughter got even more shrill as Dani’s fingers carefully touched down on her sides. On instinct, her hands sought out Dani’s in an effort to defend herself, but Dani was too fast for her. Fingers darted across her sides, her stomach, her ribs. Aubrey’s laughter got even louder as Dani’s hands slipped up under her arms.

“Wait, no--!”

Dani laughed, looming above her. “What’s wrong, Aubrey? You were the one asking for it!”

Aubrey thrashed and borderline-cackled, fisting her fingers into the grass beneath the two of them and ripping it up. Dani’s hands wormed their way out from under her arms and skittered up to her neck and ears, fingernails wreaking havoc on Aubrey’s poor nerves as Aubrey was lost to squealing giggles.

“Do you know how cute the sounds you make are?” Dani asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Don’t tease!” Aubrey shrieked, entirely not meaning it.

“Teasing? Well, I didn’t mean to, but if that’s an option…”

“No!”

Dani laughed, her hands darting down to squeeze Aubrey’s hips. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad would you say this tickles?”

Not even Aubrey was sure what she shouted, with the gibberish pouring out through her laughter, but Dani nodded very seriously, as if they were having an intelligent discussion. Aubrey went limp as Dani’s fingers dug into her thighs.

“I see. What about this, would you say this feels a little ticklish?”

Aubrey shook her head wildly, knowing she would have to try and tame her hair all over again before heading back to the lodge.

“No? Am I not doing it right, Aubrey? Maybe you should give me a little direction.”

“Dani!” Aubrey wheezed, gathering all her strength together to be able to turn herself on her stomach, hoping to limit her weak points.

Aubrey did not expect Dani’s hand to shoot right up to her bare lower back -- perhaps a crop top was a mistake for this endeavor -- and her nails to start skittering around weak points Aubrey didn’t even know she  _ had _ . Aubrey’s laughter went silent as she clawed at the ground, and after a few more moments, Dani finally let up.

“You alright?” She asked, laying a gentle (yet firm enough not to tickle) hand on Aubrey’s shoulder blades.

Aubrey exhaled a few residual giggles. “I’m fucking  _ awesome _ .”

Dani laughed and leaned over her, pressing a feather-light kiss to her cheekbone. “Wanna get lunch?”

“I-- lunch-- lunch? I eat lunch.”

Dani entwined their fingers and laughed again, a beautiful sound, and Aubrey decided that she could die happy.

Well, maybe she would get her revenge first to hear more of that laughter, and  _ then _ she could die happy. Yeah, that worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and feel so inclined to, and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
